The present invention relates generally to logic circuits and, more particularly, to half-rail differential logic circuits.
With the emergence of an electronics market that stresses portability, compact size, lightweight and the capability for prolonged remote operation, a demand has arisen for low power circuits and systems. This demand has motivated circuit designers to depart from conventional circuit designs and venture into more power efficient alternatives. As part of this effort, half-rail differential logic has emerged as an important design tool for increasing power efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of one embodiment of a clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 designed according to the principles of the invention set forth in patent application Ser. No. 09/927,751, entitled xe2x80x9cClocked Half-Rail Differential Logicxe2x80x9d, filed Aug. 9, 2001, in the name of the present inventor, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety. As seen in FIG. 1, a clock signal CLK is coupled to an input node 132 of a clock inverter 134 to yield a clock-not signal CLKBAR at output node 136 of clock inverter 134.
As also seen in FIG. 1, clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 includes a first supply voltage 102 coupled to a source, or first flow electrode 130, of a PFET 101. The signal CLKBAR is coupled to a control electrode or gate 103 of first PFET 101 and a control electrode or gate 129 of a first NFET 109. A drain, or second flow electrode 104, of first PFET 101 is coupled to both a source, or first flow electrode 106, of a second PFET 105 and a source, or first flow electrode 108, of a third PFET 107. A control electrode or gate 116 of second PFET 105 is coupled to a first flow electrode 140 of first NFET 109 and an OUTBAR terminal 113. A control electrode or gate 114 of third PFET 107 is coupled to a second flow electrode 138 of first NFET 109 and an OUT terminal 111. A drain, or second flow electrode 110, of second PFET 105 is coupled to OUT terminal 111 and a drain, or second flow electrode 112, of third PFET 107 is coupled to OUTBAR terminal 113.
OUT terminal 111 is coupled to a first terminal 118 of a logic network 123 and OUTBAR terminal 113 is coupled to a second terminal 120 of logic network 123. Logic network 123 includes any type of differential logic and/or circuitry used in the art including various logic gates, logic devices and circuits. Logic network 123 also includes first and second IN terminals 151 and 153 that are typically coupled to an OUT and OUTBAR terminal of a previous clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off stage (not shown).
Logic network 123 also includes third terminal 122 coupled to a drain, or first flow electrode 124, of a second NFET 125. A gate or control electrode 127 of second NFET 125 is coupled to the signal CLK and a source, or second flow electrode 126, of second NFET 125 is coupled to a second supply voltage 128.
A particular embodiment of a clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 is shown in FIG. 1. Those of skill in the art will recognize that clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 can be easily modified. For example, different transistors, i.e., first, second and third PFETs 101, 105 and 107 or first and second NFETs 109 and 125 can be used. In particular, the NFETs and PFETS shown in FIG. 1 can be readily exchanged for PFETs and NFETs by reversing the polarities of the supply voltages 102 and 128, or by other well known circuit modifications. Consequently, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 that is shown in FIG. 1 is simply used for illustrative purposes.
Clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 has two modes, or phases, of operation; a pre-charge phase and an evaluation phase. In one embodiment of a clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100, in the pre-charge phase, the signal CLK is low or a digital xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and the signal CLKBAR is high or a digital xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d. Consequently, first PFET 101 and second NFET 125 are not conducting or are xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d and logic network 123 is isolated from first supply voltage 102 and second supply voltage 128. In addition, during the pre-charge phase, first NFET 109 is conducting or is xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and, therefore, OUT terminal 111 is shorted to OUTBAR terminal 113. Consequently, the supply voltage to logic network 123 is approximately half the supply voltage 102, i.e., for a first supply voltage 102 of Vdd and a second supply voltage 128 of ground, logic network 123 operates at around Vdd/2. During pre-charge, second and third PFETs 105 and 107 are typically not performing any function.
In one embodiment of a clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100, in the evaluation phase, the signal CLK is high or a digital xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and the signal CLKBAR is low or a digital xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d. Consequently, first PFET 101 and second NFET 125 are conducting or are xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and first NFET 109 is not conducting or is xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d. Consequently, depending on the particular logic in logic network 123, either second PFET 105, or third PFET 107, is conducting or is xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and the other of second PFET 105, or third PFET 107, is not conducting or is xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d. As a result, either OUT terminal 111 goes from approximately half first supply voltage 102 to approximately second supply voltage 128 or OUTBAR terminal 113 goes from approximately half first supply voltage 102 to approximately first supply voltage 102, i.e., for a first supply voltage 102 of Vdd and a second supply voltage 128 of ground, OUT terminal 111 goes from approximately Vdd/2 to zero and OUTBAR terminal 113 goes from approximately Vdd/2 to Vdd.
Clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 marked a significant improvement over prior art half-rail logic circuits in part because clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 does not require the complex control circuit of prior art half-rail differential logic circuits and is therefore simpler, saves space and is more reliable than prior art half-rail differential logic circuits. As a result, clocked half-rail differential logic circuits 100 are better suited to the present electronics market that stresses portability, compact size, lightweight and the capability for prolonged remote operation. However, clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 has some limitations.
For instance, clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 worked very well under conditions of a light load, for instance under conditions where fan out was less than four. However, clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 was less useful under conditions of a heavy load, for instance, in cases where fan out exceeded four. The shortcomings of clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 arose primarily because under heavy load conditions logic network 123, and the transistors and components making up logic network 123, had to be increased in size to act as a driver for the next stage in the cascade. This in turn meant that logic network 123 was large, slow and inefficient. The problem was further aggravated as additional clocked half-rail differential logic circuits 100 were cascaded together to form the chains commonly used in the industry. Consequently, the full potential of clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 was not realized and its use was narrowly limited to light load applications.
In addition during the evaluation phase, clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 drew excess power unnecessarily as the relevant inputs, 151 or 153, to logic network 123 were transitioning low to shut off the path of one of the complementary OUT terminals, OUT terminal 111 or OUTBAR terminal 113, to ground. The high OUT terminal, OUT terminal 111 or OUTBAR terminal 113, therefore experienced a xe2x80x9cdipxe2x80x9d or pre-charged high, during the transition when the inputs 151 or 153 switched from high to low and a short circuit current, or crossbar current, path was established from Vdd 102 to ground. This xe2x80x9cdipxe2x80x9d or pre-charged high was undesirable and resulted in significant power being wasted.
In addition, the structure of clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 was particularly susceptible to noise. This problem was extremely undesirable, and damaging, since, as discussed above, typically, multiple clocked half-rail differential logic circuits 100 were cascaded in long chains (not shown) of clocked half-rail differential logic circuits 100. In these chain configurations, the susceptibility of clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 to noise meant that each successive stage of the chain contributed additional noise and was even more adversely affected by the noise than the previous stage. Consequently, a few stages into a chain of clocked half-rail differential logic circuits 100 noise became the dominant factor in the chain.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for creating half-rail differential logic circuits that are capable of efficient use under heavy loads and are therefore more flexible, more space efficient and more reliable than prior art half-rail differential logic circuits. In addition, a half-rail differential logic circuit is needed that does not experience the large xe2x80x9cdipxe2x80x9d experienced by clocked half-rail differential logic circuit 100 and is therefore more power efficient. Finally, it is desirable to have a half-rail differential logic circuit that is more resistant to noise than clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off 100.
The clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention include a sense amplifier circuit that is triggered by the delayed clock of the following stage, i.e., the clock input to the sense amplifier circuit of the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention is additionally delayed with respect to the delayed clock that drives the clocked half-rail differential logic. The addition of the sense amplifier circuit, and second delayed clock signal, according to the invention, allows the sense amplifier circuit to act as the driver and therefore there is no need for increasing the size of the logic network, and the transistors and components making up the logic network, to provide the driver function. Consequently, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention are capable of operating efficiently under heavy load conditions without the increased size and the significant reduction in speed associated with prior art half-rail differential logic circuits. In addition, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention require less space, are simpler, dissipate less heat and have fewer components to potentially fail.
In addition, according to the present invention, clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off include shut-off devices to minimize the xe2x80x9cdipxe2x80x9d at the high output node that was associated with prior art clocked half-rail differential logic circuits. The shut-off device of the invention isolates the high OUT terminal immediately from the IN terminals when the complementary OUT terminal is pulled to ground. Consequently, according to the present invention, the window period, or path, for the short circuit current, or crossbar current, is significantly decreased and power is saved.
In addition, since clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention include a shut-off device, the high OUT terminal is isolated from the IN terminals and the noise immunity of the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention is significantly better than prior art clocked half-rail differential logic circuits because noise on the IN terminal does not affect the high OUT terminal after evaluation. Consequently, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention are better suited for application in cascaded chains.
As discussed above, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention can be cascaded together to form the chains commonly used in the industry. When the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention are cascaded together, the advantages of the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention are particularly evident and the gains in terms of noise immunity, power efficiency, size reduction and flexibility are further pronounced.
In particular, one embodiment of the invention is a cascaded chain of clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off. The chain includes a first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off. The first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off includes: a first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off first clock in terminal; at least one first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off data IN terminal; at least one first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off data OUT terminal; and a first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off second clock in terminal.
The cascaded chain of the invention also includes a second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off. The second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off includes: a second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off first clock in terminal; at least one second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off data IN terminal; at least one second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off data OUT terminal; and a second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off second clock in terminal.
According to the invention, the at least one first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off data OUT terminal is coupled to the at least one second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off data IN terminal to form the chain. According to the invention, a first clock signal is coupled to the first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off first clock in terminal and a second clock signal is coupled to the first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off second clock in terminal and the second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off first clock in terminal. According to the invention, the second clock signal is delayed with respect to the first clock signal by a predetermined delay time.
In one embodiment of the invention, a delay circuit is coupled between the first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off clock in terminal and the second clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off first clock in terminal to provide the predetermined delay time. In one embodiment of the invention, the delay circuit is also coupled between the first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off clock in terminal and the first clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off second clock in terminal to provide the predetermined delay time.
One embodiment of the invention is a clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off that includes a clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUT terminal and a clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUTBAR terminal.
The clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a first transistor including a first transistor first flow electrode, a first transistor second flow electrode and a first transistor control electrode. The first transistor first flow electrode is coupled to a first supply voltage.
The clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a second transistor, the second transistor including a second transistor first flow electrode, a second transistor second flow electrode and a second transistor control electrode. The first transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the second transistor first flow electrode and the second transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUT terminal.
The clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a third transistor, the third transistor including a third transistor first flow electrode, a third transistor second flow electrode and a third transistor control electrode. The first transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the third transistor first flow electrode and the third transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUTBAR terminal.
The clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a fourth transistor, the fourth transistor including a fourth transistor first flow electrode, a fourth transistor second flow electrode and a fourth transistor control electrode. The second transistor control electrode is coupled to the fourth transistor first flow electrode and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUTBAR terminal. The third transistor control electrode is coupled to the fourth transistor second flow electrode and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUT terminal.
The clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a logic network, the logic network including a logic network first IN terminal, a logic network second IN terminal, a logic network OUT terminal, a logic network OUTBAR terminal and a logic network fifth terminal.
The clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a fifth transistor, the fifth transistor including a fifth transistor first flow electrode, a fifth transistor second flow electrode and a fifth transistor control electrode. The fifth transistor first flow electrode is coupled to the logic network fifth terminal and the fifth transistor second flow electrode is coupled to a second supply voltage.
A first clock signal CLKA is coupled to the fifth transistor control electrode of the fifth transistor of the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off. A first clock-not signal CLKBAR is coupled to the first transistor control electrode of the first transistor of the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off and the fourth transistor control electrode of the fourth transistor of the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off.
In one embodiment of the invention, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a sense amplifier circuit coupled between the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUT terminal and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUTBAR terminal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off sense amplifier circuit includes a sixth transistor, the sixth transistor including a sixth transistor first flow electrode, a sixth transistor second flow electrode and a sixth transistor control electrode. The second transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the sixth transistor first flow electrode. The sixth transistor second flow electrode is coupled to a first node. The sixth transistor control electrode is coupled to the fourth transistor second flow electrode and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUTBAR terminal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off sense amplifier circuit also includes a seventh transistor, the seventh transistor including a seventh transistor first flow electrode, a seventh transistor second flow electrode and a seventh transistor control electrode. The third transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the seventh transistor first flow electrode. The seventh transistor second flow electrode is coupled to a first node. The seventh transistor control electrode is coupled to the third transistor second flow electrode and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUT terminal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off sense amplifier circuit also includes an eighth transistor, the eighth transistor including an eighth transistor first flow electrode, an eighth transistor second flow electrode and an eighth transistor control electrode. The eighth transistor first flow electrode is coupled to the first node and the eighth transistor second flow electrode is coupled to a second supply voltage. A second clock signal CLKB is coupled to the eighth transistor control electrode of the clocked half-rail differential logic with circuit sense amplifier circuit. In one embodiment of the invention, the second clock signal CLKB is delayed a predetermined time with respect to the first clock signal CLKA.
In one embodiment of the invention, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off also includes a shut-off device coupled between the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUT terminal and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUTBAR terminal and the logic network OUT terminal and logic network OUTBAR terminal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off shut-off device includes a ninth transistor, the ninth transistor including a ninth transistor first flow electrode, a ninth transistor second flow electrode and a ninth transistor control electrode. The second transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the ninth transistor first flow electrode. The ninth transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the logic network OUT terminal. The ninth transistor control electrode is coupled to the fourth transistor first flow electrode and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUTBAR terminal.
In one embodiment of the invention, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off shut-off device also includes a tenth transistor, the tenth transistor including a tenth transistor first flow electrode, a tenth transistor second flow electrode and a tenth transistor control electrode. The third transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the tenth transistor first flow electrode. The tenth transistor second flow electrode is coupled to the logic network OUTBAR terminal. The tenth transistor control electrode is coupled to the fourth transistor second flow electrode and the clocked half-rail differential logic circuit with sense amplifier and shut-off OUT terminal.
As discussed in more detail below, the clocked half-rail differential logic circuits with sense amplifier and shut-off of the invention are capable of efficient use under heavy loads and are therefore more flexible, more space efficient and more reliable than prior art half-rail differential logic circuits. In addition, the present invention provides a half-rail differential logic circuit with shut-off that does not experience the large xe2x80x9cdipxe2x80x9d experienced by prior art half-rail differential logic circuits and is therefore more power efficient. In addition, the present invention provides a half-rail differential logic circuit with shut-off that is more resistant to noise than prior art half-rail differential logic circuits.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and following detailed description are intended only to exemplify and explain the invention as claimed.